<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aunt &amp; Nephew by shipping2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759314">Aunt &amp; Nephew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping2020/pseuds/shipping2020'>shipping2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amazing Spider-Man, Bonding, Breakfast, Burping, F/M, Family Bonding, Gen, Laughter, Set a few months to a year after Peter starting living with them, Young Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping2020/pseuds/shipping2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Aunt May bond early in the morning. </p><p>Set in the Amazing Spider-Man movie series but feel free to imagine any version you want.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Parker/May Parker (Spider-Man), May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aunt &amp; Nephew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter awoke with a start. He didn't know what time it was, but by the way he felt, he knew it was too early to be awake. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, Peter gave up and decided to head downstairs. </p><p>Peter opened the door, which moaned at the slow rate that he pushed it open. He quietly crept downstairs, and was shocked to see Aunt May in the kitchen, already working on the day's chores. The dishes were already washed, and the table was already cleaned.</p><p>"Oh, good morning Peter!" Aunt May said cheerily. How a person could be so awake at this time of day astonished Peter. He looked outside to see that the sun had barely begun to rise. 'Does she get up this early everyday?' Peter asked himself.</p><p>"Good morning Aunt May." Peter said, with about half the cheeriness, and one hundred times more sleep deprived.  </p><p>"Not a morning bird are we?" Aunt May asked with a grin and a chuckle. Peter smiled, "Come, sit, sit." She commanded, and Peter did. "You hungry baby?"</p><p>Peter nodded, not going to turn down Aunt May's cooking. Aunt May began working on some food for the two of them, knowing Ben, she knew he wouldn't be up for quite a while. "So, what's gotten you up so early?" she asked, and Peter shrugged. He didn't know why he had woken him up.</p><p>"I don't know. I just couldn't get back to sleep is all." he answered. Aunt May poured two cups of tea, and sat down across from Peter with a smile. "Drink this, it'll perk you right up, dear," she said, sliding one of the mugs to Peter, and he eagerly took a sip.</p><p>Soon enough, Breakfast was ready, and Aunt May passed Peter a plate piled high with eggs, bacon and two waffles. Peter gawked at the amount of food on his plate, and Aunt May sat down with a slightly less filled plate in front of her. "Well, are you waiting for an invitation?" Aunt May asked with a laugh, "go ahead, dig in." </p><p>Peter scarfed down the food, probably a bit too quickly. His faced turned deep red, as he let out a small burp. "Excuse me." he said a bit embarrassed. </p><p>A few moments passed without a word until Aunt May did what Peter least expected and let out a burp, that was just a bit louder than Peter's. His eyes went wide with shock. Aunt May simply looked at Peter with a smirk and winked. </p><p>Peter composed himself, and drew up the largest burp he could muster, but Peter was no match for the burp Aunt May had in store. Her next burp was a loud and long lasting. The two quickly broke and laughed. Peter laughed harder than he had in a long time.</p><p>"May? Peter?" Ben's voiced called from the stairs. Their faces went red, until "Did you guys eat breakfast without me?" Ben asked indignant walking into the kitchen. They quickly knew Ben was none the wiser to what had just went on, and silently agreed that this experience would stay between the two of them.  </p><p>"I should've known the smell of food would wake you up, Ben." Aunt May said exasperated, rolling her eyes. She winked at Peter, and got to making more breakfast.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>